Russell Edgington
| aliases = Korun True Blood: The Complete Third Season Blu-ray; "Beautifully Broken"; Enhanced features. | series = True Blood | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Jackson, Mississippi; later, New Orleans, Louisiana | known relatives = Talbot Angelis (progeny/husband); Sophie Anne Leclerq (fianc , deceased) | status = | born = | died = 2009 Although the episode was originally broadcast in 2012, the events from season five actually take place in late 2009. | 1st appearance = "Beautifully Broken" | final appearance = "Save Yourself" | actor = Denis O'Hare }} Russell Edgington is a fictional vampire and a key antagonist featured in the HBO television series True Blood. Played by actor Denis O'Hare, he was introduced in the season three episode, "Beautifully Broken". He was the central antagonist from season three and became a recurring antagonist in season five. Biography : NOTE: The following is taken from the Russell Edgington entry at the True Blood Wiki. It has been copied here to serve as a placeholder entry only. Editors are encouraged to rewrite the passage to make it unique to this database. Russell Edgington was an ancient Celt from the Carpathian Mountains and a Pagan Druid. He was made a vampire around the year 750 BC. 700 years ago, he fled to Greece and met Talbot, a Greek prince whom he then took as his lover. He has met Eric Northman face to face before Eric was a vampire, during the slaughter of his human family at the hands of Russell's werewolves. Eric could not see his face because Russell was wearing a cloak. According to Eric's report to the Authority, Russell's werewolves are likely responsible for the reports from the Turks of "jackals" at the Fall of Constantinople and the spread of disease amongst the Aztec Empire by war dogs of the Conquistadors in the 16th century. Russell ordered his pack of werewolves to kidnap Bill Compton, intending to bring him to Mississippi and offer him the job of Sheriff of Area 2. Russell intends to use Bill's knowledge of the Louisiana queen's secrets to start a war against her. Bill later swears allegiance to Russell and to Mississippi. Sookie Stackhouse sees Russell in a bar feeding his powerful blood to V-addicted werewolves, revealing how he is able to use them so effectively to do his bidding. He has been using werewolves for over a thousand years and is the one responsible for the massacre of Eric's human family. Russell reveals to Eric that his dream is to unite all supernaturals (vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, fairies, witches, etc.) in order to conquer the human race and restore the natural order. ("I Got a Right to Sing the Blues") Russell persuades Sophie Anne to marry him. ("I Got a Right to Sing the Blues") She is caged within her day room to make sure she does not try to escape. Russell then helps Eric free Pam from the Magister at Fangtasia. He also forces the Magister to marry him and Sophie-Anne, much to Sophie-Anne's chagrin. The Magister tells Russell that the Authority will never recognize the marriage. Russell eventually beheads the Magister in front of Sophie Anne, Pam, and Eric. ("Hitting the Ground") Eric and Sophie Anne accompany Russell back to Russell's Mississippi Manor. Russell and Talbot get into an argument about Sophie Anne moving in and over Russell killing the Magister. Talbot storms off after Eric interrupts to tell Russell that Debbie Pelt is waiting for him in his study. Russell finds out that Cooter is dead and allows Debbie to hunt Sookie down. After Debbie leaves, Eric says that Russell should not get Sookie involved but Russell questions Eric's loyalty. Eric tells Russell that he has been searching for a leader like Russell for a thousand years and kisses Russell's ring in submission. The next night, Russell and Talbot have another fight and Talbot begins to break things that Russell has collected over the centuries. When Talbot grabs the crown that once belonged to Eric's father, Eric quickly grabs his hand and volunteers to stay with Talbot while Russell goes to Bon Temps after Sookie. Eric carefully places the crown back in the case and turns back to Talbot. Russell claims to be "positively jealous" of Talbot and Eric spending time together, however when Talbot's back is turned, Russell silently mouths the words "thank you" to Eric. While Russell is gone, Eric and Talbot have a sexual encounter, which then leads to Eric staking Talbot, telling Talbot that since Russell took his family that he will take Russell's family. Russell feels Talbot's true death while he is in Bon Temps about to kill Bill Compton. Russell cries out in agony and then shoots up into the air, heading back to Mississippi. ("Night on the Sun") Back at his mansion, Russell discovers the remains of Talbot. ("Everything Is Broken") While mourning the death of his husband and progeny, he notices that the crown Eric had guarded previously is missing. He makes the connection and swears vengeance upon Eric Northman. Later, he visits Fangtasia with a glass urn containing Talbot's remains and observes Nan Flanagan and AVL guards outside. Russell infers that Nan is protecting Eric. He promises the urn (of Talbot) that they will suffer. His sanity has seemed to decrease with the death of Talbot. The king then departs from Fangtasia by flying, only to travel to the studios of news network TBBN and rip the spine of newscaster Jerry McCafferty. Still holding the portion of Jerry's spine in hand, Russell takes a seat and addresses humans, giving them a glimpse of vampires that is far different from what the AVL has been promoting to the public. In the aftermath of Russell slaughtering McCafferty on live TV, anti-vampire sentiments and hate crimes are sweeping the United States. American Vampire League spokesperson Nan Flanagan publicly denounces Russell as a vampire extremist and terrorist whose heinous act was one of a mad man who does not represent vampires as a whole. Eric tells Bill that he is responsible for Russell's psychotic break and putting the vampire cause back a thousand years. Two nights later Russell has cleared out his mansion and disappeared. He is seen hiring a male prostitute, and, in a grief-induced hallucination, sees the man as Talbot and expresses his regret in trusting Eric. Russell then stakes the man and notes that he is glad he could say goodbye. Russell eventually drinks Sookie's blood and is able to walk out in the sunlight. Eric also having drank Sookie's blood, is outside with him. Eric handcuffs himself to Russell whilst burning, Sookie's blood wearing off and says they are going to meet the sun together. While the effects of Sookie's blood is wearing off on both Eric and Russell, Eric expresses his grudge of revenge on Russell and Russell revealed that he only wanted two goats for his wolves but Eric's father refused, prompting Russell to slaughter them. It then shifts back inside Fangtasia where Sookie has been healed, and rushes outside to save Eric. Much to the confusion of everyone, Eric (on Godric's wish appearing to him as a Ghost) asks her to also save Russell. The Fate of Russell is unknown as he is last seen being buried down in cement by Bill and Eric to live and go mad for 100 Years to think of what he has done and what he has lost. His last words were directed to Eric, saying,"You will regret this Eric, I will be back!" True Blood Wiki; Russell Edgington A short time later, Russell Edgington returned, much to the surprise of everyone. Alcide went to the cement quarry where Russell had been buried only to find an empty hole where Russell had been. He immediately contacted Eric to tell him that Russell had escaped. Notes & Trivia * Related categories * Russell Edgington images * Russell Edgington appearances See also External links * * Russell Edgington at the True Blood Wiki * References ---- Category:Independently wealthy Category:2009/Character deaths